Several consumer products, particularly over-the-counter (OTC) pharmaceuticals, require careful consideration before purchase. Consumption of such products without proper screening has the potential for adverse affects on the consumer or can cause ill will toward the seller if the product is ineffective in treating the consumer's condition.
Despite the recent increase in television and print advertising of pharmaceuticals and conditions treated by them, consumers still lack knowledge about the appropriateness of certain pharmaceuticals for their use. The same is true of other consumer products which require selection at the point of sale.
Various attempts have been made to assist this consumer selection of products. For example, Unger, et al. U.S. Pat. No 6,093,027, describes a system for selection from among hundreds of feminine hygiene products of that which is best suited for a given consumer. In preferred embodiments of this patent, the collection of information from a consumer and the selection of a system of feminine hygiene products may be performed using a computer, World Wide Web, an interactive display, a telephone system, published questionnaires, or through literature distributed to health care providers (column 15, lines 1-29). The packaging described in the Unger, et al. patent merely identifies, e.g., by package color, which product corresponds to the various systems selected by the customer on the computer, web, etc.(column 15, lines 29 -44).
Another consumer selection system is described in Segerstrom U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,203. This patent describes a process that generally comprises the steps of determining the prospective user's hair color, skin color, skin type, etc., and making a recommendation regarding cosmetics using a decision tree (see FIG. 2 therein). The recommendation corresponds to a tailored kit containing a complete set of cosmetics for the user's type. The decision tree can be part of an order form in a mail-order catalogue, or an in-store display including a poster or electronic display (col. 3, lines 20 -26; col. 6, lines 51-53).
Weinstein U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,976 discloses a 3-part system combining graphical indicia and medicinal dosages, in which a patient is presented with written questions regarding allergenic substances and conditions (step 1), then provided recommendations regarding allergen avoidance (step 2), followed by provision of allergy medicine in timed dosages (step 3). A permanent record is created when the patient is treated using this system. While the disclosure states that, “step 3 provides at least one sequential array of dosage units, which effect a medication regimen that is timed as a function of steps 1 and 2,” (col. 2, lines 44-47), there does not appear to be any interactive decision making within this process. The same medication is dispensed to the patient as part of a total package, regardless of the outcome of steps 1 and 2.
Other pharmaceutical packaging currently available typically contains printed text thereon describing dosage information, side effects and drug interaction information. More detailed information on these topics is typically included in package inserts. However, the suitability of the packaged pharmaceutical for a particular consumer's health condition is typically not readily evident from the packaging without extensive scrutiny. There is currently no process that allows potential consumers to input personal information pertinent to the condition treated by the consumer product and receive feedback on whether or not to purchase that product.
Consumers are presented with an ever-increasing amount of information regarding consumer products, with many complex factors that need to be considered in order to make a correct purchase decision. Consumers need help in making these complex purchase decisions, and/or guidance directing them to contact a more knowledgeable third party or expert to address their needs if it turns out that the product is not appropriate for them. For example, in the selection of over-the-counter pharmaceuticals, consumers must consider many factors to determine whether that medicine is right for them. The potential for unwanted side effects from an improperly selected medicine exists, as well as the risk that their condition will not be adequately treated. Also, a flawed selection process can result in a waste of the consumer's money or ill-will toward the seller if the medicine doesn't work.
The present invention addresses this need.